


The Adventures of Biotic Booty

by FallingOverSideways



Series: From the Doodle Pad [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fanart, Kaidan Porn Week, Krogans, Multi, Pegging, Shenko Smut Thursday, Voyeurism, sst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways
Summary: New home for my art from Kaidan Porn Week and Shenko (smut) Thursday.





	1. Kaidan/Tali

**Author's Note:**

> BlueTeaParty poked me about the Tali/Kaidan piece so I’m starting with that one. 
> 
> Some pieces I want to fix before posting, so if there’s another you want added next, just let me know and I’ll see.


	2. Kaidan/Wrex +Shep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another from KPW. Someone requested Wrex and I didn’t know if they were joking or not so I did a comic. THEN Jeanne quad dared me to draw it for real.
> 
> So, have both versions. I added Shep because I’m a die hard mshenko fan and its weird when I don’t draw them together.


End file.
